shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rainbow Bite
|creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk/us_voice_actor = Kate Murphy |name = Rainbow Bite |nicknames = Gallant Old Shopkin and Rainbow Bite the Brave Shopkin |gender = Female |country_of_origin = *England *Shopville |relative(s) = *Bundt Cake *Corny Cob *Ear-a-Corn |affiliation = *Skarloey Railway **Corny Cob **Uncle Eggward **Twinkle Cupcake **Melonie Pips **Chico Pyramid **Missy Makeup Case *North Western Railway **Jessicake **Lippy Lips *Blue Mountain Quarry **Posh Pear **Lucky Fortune Cookie **Merrick |basis = Slice of Bundt Cake }}Rainbow Bite is a common Party Food Shopkin from Season One. Bio Website Rainbow Bite: Optimistic and adventurous! - I always look on the positive side of life! Shopkins: The Ultimate Collector's Guide Style Secret: Any color looks good on her. Best Friend: Soda Pops Personal Hero: Roy G. Biv Hobbies: Painting Quote: "You need a little rain to get a rainbow!" Personality Rainbow Bite has been called a "gallant old Shopkin" before and deserves such a title. Rainbow Bite is highly determined, brave and courageous. She is a tough, committed worker despite her age and takes great responsibility in her work. She is keen to keep her friends smiling and, although she is a level-headed Shopkin, she can be a bit of an adventurer too. Though she may often try to struggle on alone, Rainbow Bite knows when it is time to call on the help of her friends. Nevertheless, Rainbow Bite is always highly dedicated to the task at hand. Appearance Rainbow Bite is a purple, orange, and yellow slice of bundt cake stacked together in layers with pink icing. Her variant is a pink, brown, and yellow layered bundt cake with white icing. There are two variants of her included in the Food Fair line. One variant features her as an orange slice of bundt cake with pink frosting and purple feet. The other variant features her as a light blue slice of bundt cake with red frosting and brown feet. There is also an exclusive variant of her from the Mystery Edition #3 pack. This variant features her as a yellow, pink, and purple slice of bundt cake stacked together in layers with green icing. She is lightly coated with glitter. There is a variant of her in the Lost Edition Box. She is a pink slice of bundt cake with a layer of purple bundt cake with pink icing and yellow and blue confetti-like decorations. She has pink feet. Appearances Shopkins *'Series 6' - Shopkins! (cameo) Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Keiko Nemoto (Japan) *Julia Holmes (Germany) *Einat Glixman (Israel) *Alexandra Alphenaar (The Netherlands) *Benedikte Kruse (Norway) *Sofía Huerta (Latin America) *Agata Skórska (Poland) *Lara Ullod (Spain) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) *Laura Voutilainen (Finland) *Vina Papadopoulou (Greece) Trivia *Rainbow Bite's name is an allusion to the 1980's television show character Rainbow Brite. *Rainbow Bite is often confused to be a rainbow taco. Gallery s-l640 (2).jpg|Rainbow Bite toy 81maK+BPavL._SX425_.jpg|Rainbow Bite variant toy 84_Rainbow-Bite-Rarity_Common.png|Rainbow Bite collector's tool artwork 94_Rainbow-Bite-Rarity_Common.png|Rainbow Bite collector's tool variant artwork Category:Shopkins Cartoon Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Ten